World War 600 (Code Name- Ghost War)
by IAmRavenBlack13
Summary: - History must never repeat itself… but doesn't mean it won't bite you in the butt. Ghosts from the past feel the need for revenge. They decide to gang up on the living and exterminate every human left. Will the remaining humans be able to suppress the dead or become the last of their victims? (Reviewing makes me update faster)


**World War 600 (Code Name- Ghost war.)**

**Summary- History must never repeat itself… but doesn't mean it won't bite you in the butt. Ghosts from the past feel the need for revenge. They decide to gang up on the living and exterminate every human left. Will the remaining humans be able to suppress the dead or become the last of their victims? (Reviewing makes me update faster) **

**Warnings- Violence and language. This is a scary story. You may not realize it now but trust me I got nightmares from writing this…. BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own vocaloid at all… wish I did tho xD **

**Prologue **

**Review **

**Prologue- (9 years ago. Rin and Len are 5 years old)**

The grass had fresh dew on it. Making the grass sparkle in the light. I ran around in my yard, my feet getting speckled with little droplets of water as my foot stepped on blades of grass. I let out a small giggle as I looked over to my parents. They were pushing my brother on the swing set. My brother was smiling from ear to ear and laughing. I ran over to my father and pulled at his shirt and gave him puppy eyes. I always did the same thing when I wanted him to pick me up on his shoulders and run me around the yard. He gave me a small smile and agreed silently as he ran around the yard with me on his shoulders. It seemed like the perfect moment. One of those moments that remain in your mind for all eternity and the day that you die you look back at that moment. But now… it was a moment I wish to forget. The moment when my mommy and daddy and brother was stolen away from me. They never came back.

A white see through thing came towards her and grabbed her hair. She thought it was father playing a joke on her. But than my mommy turned around and screamed. I looked around nervous as I saw my mom scared and my dad running over to protect her. He tried to grab the ghost but he ran right through it. Than I saw it… the moment I wished to erase from my mind forever. The ghost dropped my mommy violently to the floor and she coughed up blood. She lay on the ground and he face was as pale as a folk tale vampire. The ghost than turned to my father and wisphered three words… words I never understood at the time.

"Zerstöre Rache zu zerstören"

(Translation- (in german) Destroy... Revenge... Destroy)

The ghost than grabbed my fathers neck and cracked it like a twig. My father fell to the ground with his eyes wide open. Than my parents chest opened up. The blood pouring out of their chest and onto the ground. The bones from their ribcgae cracked in half. Than I saw their spirit screming the same thing the ghost did but this time went up. Their faces of their soul resembled a zombie. It was the scriest thing i have ever seen.

The ghost than went over to grab me whispering the same words as he came towards me. My brother's eyes went wide with shock and jumped in front of me just as the ghosts claws went into my brothers heart and pulled it out of his chest. It stopped beating and his body lay bloody and cold. His eyes wide open. His soul than came straight into his heart whispering the same words the ghosts whispered. His soul appeared to be zombie like as it went towards the sky. Tears stained my cheeks as I cried. I wanted to mourn my parents death like they did at my grandfather's funeral but I knew I had to get out of here quick. The ghost had vanished after killing my poor innocent parents and brother. They were the one of 6,000 victims that day. As I ran to my house and double bolted every door and window in my house I said

"God… Let them be free in Heaven. Mommy, Daddy, Brother… I love you."

**A/N- I cried writing this :'(**

**I am only posting the prologue cuz I wanna see if people would like the story so this is a little taste of what will happen! So if u like it review for more!**

CYA NEXT TIME


End file.
